The instant invention relates generally to measuring tools and more specifically it relates to a device for identifying the thread size of bolts, nuts, threaded apertures and threaded rods.
Numerous measuring tools have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be gauges for indicating various sizes of different items. For example, U.S. Pats. numbered 4,177,570 to Hewitt; 4,545,126 to Nielson et al. and 4,677,751 to Masseth all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.